Mushroom's Grotto
Mushroom's Grotto is the capital of the Mushroom Clan, a group of secretive quaggans who are rarely seen by outsiders. They respect the quaggan council, however, and will allow people to enter their fortress if they are given permission by the Quaggan Council. Early History Mushroom's Grotto was originally a natural cave next to a lake that is not a moa (also known as nonmoa lake). Eventually, a small group of quaggans fleeing from the destruction of Poobadoo's First Rise found it and settled there. The Quaggans were unable to leave the cave for many years due to fear that Poobadoo would find them, so they lived off the natural mushrooms growing in the cave, and eventually became very adept in the art of Mushroom Farming. The Mushrooms became such an important part of their culture that they named themselves the Mushroom Clan. Over time, the population began to grow, and the Mushroom Clan began to expand the cave system. During one mining operation they found a Mushroom unlike any they had previously seen. It was pure white and gave off light. They named it the Arkenshroom and it became a holy relic. It was placed over the Commander's Throne and was considered a sign of his divine right to rule. Return to the Surface Eventually, a few members of the Mushroom Clan crept out of the caves and found that Poobadoo had been defeated and that Flipdroop had ascended to godhood. After getting up to speed on what had happened in the last few millenia, the Mushroom Clan began to trade their Mushrooms far and wide, becoming renowned for their delicious Portobello Mushrooms. However, they retained their isolationist culture and rarely left Mushroom's Grotto except to trade. The only foreign government which they formed close alliances and friendships was that of the Moogooloo Empire, namely in the form of the Quaggan Council, who ruled from Lyon. They created secret passages from the Council's secret base to Mushroom's Grotto so that they could communicate easily, These tunnels would prove important during the Rise of MiniDredge. Rise of MiniDredge When MiniDredge captured Lyon in 250 AA, The Quaggan Council were cut off from the outside world. However, Pegleg had escaped the city earlier with Mercerdo, Clara, and Jeff Spring which enabled her to inform them of the location of the Secret Tunnels. The heroes were unable to find the time to go to Mushroom's Grotto due to the effort required by the war effort, but finally when their army was within sight of Lyon, Flipdroop told them that Kookoochoo needed to speak with them. They did so, and Kookoochoo told them three important pieces of information. First, that he was dying and their needed to find his heir, Blubloop, to replace him. Second, that they needed to obtain the Sword of Nex if they were to defeat MiniDredge. Finally, he told them of the Tower of Nightmares which was threatening Moogooloo and that they had to destroy it. After doing all these things, the heroes returned to find Mushroom's Grotto under siege by the forces of MiniDredge. With the help of Commander Plipdoolb and his highly trained quaggan troops the heroes were able to break the siege and tell Kookoochoo of their successes. During the War of MiniDredge, Mushroom's Grotto was an important strategic position for the Merlechev Alliance Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Quaggans